


A Christmas Wish

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Severus being Harry’s guardian Harry doesn't know what it is like to have a Christmas tree at home. so is looking forward to spending his first year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marksmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmom/gifts).



> A Christmas story for my friend Marksmom x

Harry was sat on his bed, his legs crossed, reading a book when his best friend Ron came running in. "Mum sent a letter back." he panted waving said letter in front of Harry. "She said you are more than welcome to come to the Burrow for Christmas, said she would love to have you."

　

Harry smiled. "Tell her thank you and thank you for thinking of me but I am staying here."

　

"With Snape?"

　

"Ron you don't know him."

　

"I know he likes to torture us first years. If he is how you say he is then why dock points? Why give you detention?"

　

"Your brothers have said he has always been like that. He said if you mollycoddle students you get nowhere and learn nothing. And he is right, look how much I know in my subjects."

　

"Yeah except potions."

 

"I get nervous when being watched in potions Ron."

  
The redhead sighed and sat on his bed facing Harry. "Are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas then?"

  
"I might for a day or two after Christmas."

  
"He can't possibly be merry Harry, you won't have a good Christmas."

  
"I will Ron."

  
"But he doesn't even have a Christmas tree!"

　

"Ron I have never known to have one, in a way I will this year as I know they will put them up around the school."

  
"Well you still have time to change your mind." the redhead said as he left the dormitory.

　

Harry going back to reading his book when he was alone once again he turned the page and smiled at the picture. A fully decorated Christmas tree. He was happy they were staying at Hogwarts this year, they never have Christmas trees at home.

* * *

The following week Ron was just coming out of the Great Hall with Hermione when he saw Hagrid walk through the doors dragging a tree behind him. "This is why Harry is staying here over Christmas, the real reason so he can see a Christmas tree. He told me he has never had a Christmas tree so what he has never had he will never miss but I took the book off him last night when he fell asleep. 'Mione it was all about Christmas. I have to tell him this, he has been quiet lately this will cheer him up, come on." he said grabbing Hermione’s arm and pulling her towards the Gryffindor common room.

　

Neither of them noticed a certain potions master step out from the shadows having heard everything. Harry never said anything. Why didn't he say anything?

　

Sure enough ten minutes later Harry came running down the steps making Severus step back and make himself to not be seen once more. He watched as Harry stood and watched as Hagrid moved the tree around McGonagall who was stood in front of him telling him which way to turn it. When satisfied she took out her wand and with a wave the tree was fully decorated.

　

Severus looked over to Harry and saw a look of awe on his face before he turned to Ron and pointed at the tree. "That is why I am staying here over Christmas." Severus continued to watch Harry who had no intention of moving so he carried on in the shadows until he got into the Great Hall and made his way over to Hagrid.

* * *

The next day Harry walked into Severus’ private rooms.

　

Severus was sat in his favourite chair by the fire, thinking on what he heard Harry say. Why didn't he say anything? Harry was just fifteen months old when he was handed over to a stunned Severus. Lily and James had died that night along with Voldemort.

　

He had killed them both and turning to Harry the curse bounced back at him killing him instantly. It was the following day when it was announced that Harry was to be raised by Severus Snape.

　

Sirius had fought against it, saying Severus wasn't fit to raise Harry, as he didn't even know the child. But, no matter how hard Sirius fought, and how much he had spent, Harry was handed over to Severus who, after finding out the reason he was to raise him was because Lily wanted her son to be raised by a sensible adult, one who would protect him from evil and would keep his promise to the end. After seeing that the will was signed not only by Lily, but James as well, Severus decided to raise him for Lily, not James.

　

Harry walked into Severus’ rooms and saw him sat by the fire, seeing him how he knew no one else saw him, he looked relaxed, yet also a little troubled. "Father?"

  
"You have one of those Harry, he died in a war ten years ago."

　

"Pa?"

　

Severus looked up. "Better. What’s wrong Harry?"

 

"Nothing. I was just about to ask you that, you look as though you have something on your mind."

  
"I might ask you the same Harry. I have overheard your friends talking, saying you have been quiet these last few days."

  
"Ron and Hermione are going home for Christmas. Ron sent a letter to his mum asking if I can go to the Burrow for Christmas."

  
Severus looked up. "You want to go?"

  
"No I want to spend Christmas with you if that’s alright?"

  
Severus stood up. "Of course it is. Sit down, I will go and make you a hot drink and you can tell me the real reason behind you being so down lately."

  
When Severus came back Harry was sat in his chair by the fire, he placed the cup down and hauled a laughing Harry from the chair to the settee.

　

"I was just keeping it warm for you."

  
"Of course you was. Now drink and tell me the real reason you have been down Harry."

  
"I haven't been down." the boy lied.

　

"Harry did you forget that when your friends leave you in the Great Hall I am still watching you?"

  
"You watch your Slytherins."

　

"I watch my boy also."

  
Harry smiled at that. "Why can't I tell my friends how you really are behind closed doors?"

　

"Because I have a reputation to uphold that's why. How can I scare first years if they knew how I really was?"

　

"More than scare, you made Neville cry the other day."

  
Severus chuckled. "I haven't lost my touch."

  
"He is my friend pa."

　

"I am not apologising."

  
"I didn't ask you to, nor would I expect you to." Harry had stayed with Severus for the rest of the evening, ended up doing his homework before he fell asleep on the settee where Severus then carried him to the spare room and letting Minerva know where he was before retiring himself, it was only when Severus started to drift off did he realise that Harry never told him why he had been quiet these last few days.

* * *

The next morning Harry was sat eating breakfast with Severus in his kitchen when a banging sounded on his door. Severus stood and made his way to the door, opening it to find Harry’s friends Weasley and Granger stood there looking worried.

　

"And why are you banging on my door at this time in the morning? Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall eating your breakfast?"

　

"We can't find Harry." Hermione said. "Ron said his bed hasn't been slept in."

  
"I said we should have gone to see Professor McGonagall." Ron murmured causing Hermione to look at him.

　

"And I told you we come here first as Professor Snape is Harry’s guardian."

  
"As much as it pains me to say it Miss Granger following Mr Weasley’s advice would be best as she knows of Harry’s whereabouts."

　

"See I said we should have gone there first. I was right."

　

"There is always a first for everything Mr Weasley."

　

"Pa please." Harry said as he came into view.

　

Ron pulled a face. "You call him ‘pa’ Harry?"

  
"Well of course he would, Professor Snape is his guardian." Hermione scolded before facing Harry. "Ready for last day of school? Charms is first."

  
"Yep." Harry made to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Yes pa?"

  
"You can't get far without your bag."

  
Harry turned and ran into the spare room and picked up his bag and returned to Ron and Hermione who were waiting. "Pa where is my Charms homework?"

  
"On table in front of fire."

  
"Harry you have done it already? We only got it two days ago and isn't due until after the holidays."

  
"I know but this way I can enjoy my holidays."

  
"Exactly." Hermione said, she looked at Harry and knew he wanted a word with Snape so grabbed Ron’s arm, "we will see you there Harry."

  
When they left Harry turned to Severus. "Thank you for helping me with my homework pa."

　

"I merely gave you the right book."

  
"And it helped."

  
Severus nodded. "Enjoy your last day, and listen well and make notes, Filius sometimes likes to do quizzes on first day back about what he told you in the last lesson."

　

Harry smiled. "Thank you." he said hugging Severus.

　

"Harry remove yourself from my person and get to class."

　

"Yes pa." he said and hurried off, missing the small smile Severus gave before walking back into his rooms, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was two days later when Harry found himself saying goodbye to his friends, Severus had gone with him to the station, holding back when Harry said bye to his friends, only walking up to Harry when the train had pulled away, once out of sight Severus placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "Ready to go home?"

　

Harry looked up. "We are not staying here?"

  
"No. We are going home for Christmas, we will be back in the castle the day after boxing day though, do you not want to go home?"

  
Harry smiled. "Of course. When do we go?"

  
"We leave tonight."

　

It was only when Severus walked away did Harry drop his head. "So much for spending Christmas surrounded by decorations and trees." he sighed as he slowly followed Severus back up to the castle.

* * *

That night when everything was packed they left for home via floo. Severus went first as he had to be there to catch Harry. Severus stepped through and called out to his elf. "Mipsy."

　

"Master be calling Mipsy sir?"

　

"Yes. Harry and I are home for over Christmas, please unpack our things."

　

"Yes sir, Mipsy be doing this right away."

　

Severus waved his wand to set up the room and turned just in time when he heard the floo flare up and only just caught a tumbling Harry.

　

"I hate using the fl-" Harry cut off when he took in the surroundings. "Pa?"

　

"Yes Harry?"

　

"The decorations, the lights," he turned, "oh and a tree!" He said, a smile on his face, one of the biggest smiles Severus had ever seen Harry make. "We never have decorations or a tree."

"I know that, and if you would have said something a lot sooner we would have. Harry why didn't you tell me?"

　

"You don't like Christmas."

  
"I don't like kids squealing, carollers singing, presents being shoved in your face, invited to Christmas dinners being squashed in between people I don't like having to put up with them while trying to eat my dinner."

　

"What about this year?"

　

"This year it is just me and you Harry, Sirius and Remus are coming Christmas eve night where you can open their presents and it will be just the two of us before we head back to Hogwarts before the new year."

  
Still beaming Harry moved forwards and hugged Severus.

　

"Once again Harry remove yourself from my person."

　

"There is no one here pa, your reputation isn't being threatened."

　

Severus sighed and slowly let himself hug Harry back.

　

"See?" Harry said when he stepped back. "It didn't kill you."

　

"It came close."

  
Harry laughed as he hugged Severus once more. "Thank you. Merry Christmas pa."

　

"Merry Christmas... son."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment of Kudos?


End file.
